fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forbidden Love
Hallo meine Lieben! Ich habe mich endlich mal wieder entschlossen, eine Geschichte zu posten. Sie geht im wesentlichen um Emma und Holly, die sich zufällig in einem Restaurant treffen und reden. Emma sieht in ihr eine nette Person, doch kann daraus vielleicht mehr werden? Dazu müsst ihr LESEN!:D Viel Spaß, und Reviews(Lob,Kritiken,etc..) wären lieb! eure lovingklaine♥ Kapitel 1: Rendez-vous im Restaurant Emma drehte nervös an ihrem Verlobungsring und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie fortwährend auf die Uhr starrte. Wann kam er denn endlich? Er hatte doch versprochen pünktlich zu sein. Auf Männer war anscheinend kein Verlass….sie kamen immer zu spät und trugen einem dann noch breit lächelnd eine dumme, erfundene Ausrede vor. Es war schon 10 nach 6 und eigentlich hatten sie sich schon um 6 verabredet… Langsam wurde ihr ein bisschen kalt, sie zog sich ihre Jacke über und gab Will noch 5 Minuten. Als er dann nicht kam und Emma fast all ihre Fingernägel abgekaut hatte,(schon wieder so eine Macke von ihr, die sie nicht so leicht loswurde!) riss ihr Geduldsfaden. Sie drehte sich um und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes in das Lokal. Sollte Will doch schauen, wo sie war, sie wollte sich jedenfalls nicht eine Erkältung holen, bloß weil er sie sitzen gelassen hatte. Leicht angesäuert schaute sie sich um. Das war aber ein wirklich schönes Lokal, dass Will sich ausgesucht hatte. Das Summernight ''war ein nobles Restaurant, es sah ordentlich und gepflegt aus, die Tische waren mit funkelndem Besteck und blutroten Servietten gedeckt und als Emma den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte sie einen wunderschön funkelnden Kronleuchter sehen. Hier war alles so viel anders als im ''Breadsticks, das trotz aller Mühe immer ein bisschen verlodert und heruntergekommen aussah. Sie seufzte. Wo zum Teufel war denn einer der Angestellten, die sie zu ihrem Tisch geleiteten? Der Morgen hatte schon unangenehm begonnen: Als sie Frühstücksbrötchen für sich und Will hatte kaufen wollen, musste sie 10 Minuten warten, bis sie an der Reihe war und dann standen ihr auch immer noch Leute im Weg, sodass sie umständlich um sie herumlaufen musste! Endlich kam eine Angestellte angeschlurft, einen Kaugummi im Mund, ihr gelangweilter Blick sprach Bände. Emma war drauf und dran zu sagen, dass sie gefälligst ihren Kaugummi ausspucken sollte, denn das Verhalten dieses Mädchens empfand sie für unhöflich, obwohl sie noch nicht mal den Mund geöffnet hatte. „ Sie wünschen?“, fragte das Mädchen mit feinstem britischem Akzent und Emma hatte die Ehre, ihren neongelben Kaugummi bewundern zu dürfen. Emma musste sich zusammen reißen, sie nicht an ihrem Zopf zu packen und so lang zu schütteln, bis sie an ihrem schrecklichem Kaugummi erstickt wäre. Stattdessen knipste Emma ihr 1000 Watt Lächeln an, wie sie es immer tat, wenn ihr eine Situation besonders unangenehm oder sie besonders verärgert war. „ Ich hatte einen Tisch reserviert. Auf den Namen Schuester“ „ Wenn se mir folg`n würdn“, nuschelte die Angestellte und schlurfte mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Schnecke den Gang entlang. Emma schien es, als würden ihr jeden Moment die Mundwinkel abfallen, so sehr mühte sie sich ab, ein entspanntes, lockeres Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu behalten. Das Mädchen blieb vor einem der Tische stehen, murmelte ein „ Hier wär`n wir“ und deutete auf einen der kreisrunden Tische. Emma strahlte sie an, bedankte sich höflich und ließ sich nieder. Schnell stellte sie ihre Tasche ab und gerade als sie sich wieder aufrichten wollte, sah sie… ein langes, glänzendes Frauenbein, das in einem wunderschönen gepunkteten Schuh mit einer Minischleife(Emmas Inneres stieß leise Freudenschreie aus, sie liebte Schleifen!) steckte. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und blickte auf ein Gesicht, dass halb von der Karte verdeckt war. Emma biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut aufzuschreien, Wut kochte in ihr hoch, dass brauchte sie nun wirklich nicht. Nicht in ihrer Stimmung. Sie atmete leise ein und aus, zählte langsam bis 3 und räusperte sich. „ Entschuldigung..Mrs..ich will sie ja nicht stören, aber ich glaube, sie haben sich im Tisch geirrt.“ Die Frau ließ ihre Speisekarte sinken und blickte ihr ehrlich überrascht in die Augen. „ Wie bitte..könnten sie das noch mal wiederholen..ich war gerade, naja, sie wissen schon, in Gedanken versunken.“ Sie lachte kurz und hell, und ließ dabei eine Reihe perfekter weißer Zähne aufblitzen. Ihr Lachen verstummte, als sie Emmas wütenden Blick bemerkte. „ Ich.sagte.sie.haben.sich.womöglich.im.Tisch.geirrt.“, stieß Emma zwischen den Zähnen hervor, sie musste sich beherrschen ihre Stimme in einer angemessenen Lautstärke zu halten. Ihr Gegenüber hob die Hände: „ Woho, Mrs! Beruhigen sie sich doch um Himmels willen! Ich kann momentan auch nichts an ihrer schlechten Laune ändern! Klären sie mich auf, wieso sollte ich am falschen Tisch sitzen?“ Neugier blitzte kurz in ihren Augen, die Frau stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und blickte sie interessiert an. Kapierte sie denn nicht? Sie sollte einfach nur verschwinden, sie hatte jetzt einfach keine Lust auf ein Kaffeekränzchen! „ Dieser Tisch ist reserviert: Auf den Namen Schuester.“ Die Frau nahm ihren Kopf aus den Händen und begann den Tisch nach einem RESERVIERT Kärtchen abzusuchen. Die hatte Nerven, mein Gott! „ Ach ja? Wieso liegt dann hier keine Karte? Sind sie sich sicher?“. Emma bewunderte diese Frau ein bisschen. Wenn sie wütend war, sah man es ihr zumindest nicht an, sie sprach in einem ruhigen, sanften Ton, der Emma angenehm war. „Ja, ich bin mir wirklich sicher, eine Angestellte hat mich schließlich hierher geführt!“ Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tonfall lauter und barscher wurde. Und es war ihr auch egal, dass alle Leute sie komisch anglotzten. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass Will kam. Emma wusste nicht recht wieso, aber plötzlich fühlte sie sich hundeelend. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie sah ein bisschen verschwommen. Schnell griff sie zur Serviette und drückte sie sich gegen den Mund, aber die Unbekannte hatte ihre Tränen schon bemerkt. „ Verschonen sie die Serviette. Die könnten sie später noch gebrauchen, hier.“ Sie spürte den sanften Druck einer Hand und schon hatte sie ein Taschentuch in der Hand. „ Schlechten Tag gehabt, was?“, fragte ihr Gegenüber, nachdem sich Emma die Nase geputzt und sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt hatte. Emma lächelte traurig und nickte. „ Heute geht wirklich alles schief. Ich wollte doch nur einen entspannten Abend im Restaurant verbringen, ist das denn zu viel verlangt?“ Die Unbekannte lachte und Emma schloss sich an. Sie senkte den Kopf und sagte: „ Mein Verlobter ist auch schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät…ach..“ Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „ So sind Männer nun einmal, wenn sie sagen, sie sind gleich da, kann man eine halbe Stunde einplanen. Daran werden sie sich wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen.“ Emma hob den Kopf und musste trotz ihrer schlechten Laune schmunzeln. Diese Frau gefiel ihr, sie war sympathisch und hatte ihr auch ihren Wutausbruch nicht übelgenommen. „ Das werde ich wohl..“ Emma streckte ihr die Hand hin. „ Ich bin Emma Pillsbury, Vertrauenslehrerin an der Mckinley High. Und wer sind sie?“ Erstaunt ergriff die Fremde ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. „ Holly Holiday, Vertretungslehrerin an der Mckinley High. Freut mich sehr, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Emma musste leise Lachen. „ Was ist?“, fragte sie Holly und konnte sich ein breites Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „ Ich finde es nur so witzig, dass wir beide an der selben Schule arbeiten, uns aber noch nie zuvor gesehen haben..“ „ Kein Wunder, ich habe ja auch jetzt erst die Stelle angenommen.“ „ Was hat sie hierher verschlagen? Oder waren sie schon immer in Lima?“ Plötzlich war Emma neugierig geworden, sie scherte sich nicht mehr sonderlich um Will, er konnte auch liebend gerne zu Hause bleiben, oder wo immer er sich gerade mal wieder herumtrieb, schließlich hatte sie jetzt eine interessante Gesprächspartnerin. „ Oh nein,keineswegs. Ich war vorher in New Orleans, habe dort Teilzeitunterricht gegeben, aber als ich dann mal im Urlaub mit der Bahn durch den Ort fuhr, stieß ich auf Lima. Und es gefiel mir so gut, dass ich beschloss hier zu leben.“ „ Und dafür haben sie alles aufgegeben? Ihre Freunde, ihren Lebensgefährten? Nur um in dieses Städtchen zu ziehen?“ „ Wer sagt hier was von Freunde…oder Lebensgefährten? Der einzige der mir in der ganzen Zeit wirklich treu zur Seite stand war mein Kater Cookie. Auf Tiere ist einfach Verlass.“ Peinlich berührt starrte Emma auf ihre Serviette und fragte sich, ob sie mit ihrer Neugier nicht ein bisschen zu weit gegangen war. Holly sah ihren peinlich berührten Blick und stupste ihre Schulter leicht. „ Hey, dass braucht ihnen doch nicht peinlich zu sein. Ich bin doch auch neugierig. Manchmal auch ein bisschen zu neugierig.“ „Was soll denn das heißen.“ Emma schaute Holly in die Augen und bemerkte zu spät, dass sie sich wieder von ihrer Neugier hatte übermannen lassen. Sie wurde rot. „Entschuldigung..“ Holly lachte. „Ich sehe schon, sie sind eine alte Klatschtante, was? Naja, ich sag´s ihnen.“ Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Ich habe etwas gesehen, was ich besser nicht hätte sehen sollen…“ Hollys Stimme jagte Emma einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken und sie versuchte diesen zu ignorieren. „ Ich habe meinen Chef inflagranti erwischt. Mit seiner Sekretärin. Ich wurde suspendiert, weil mein Chef Schiss hatte, dass ich ihn verpetzen könnte.“ Emma schaute fragend und Holly fuhr fort:“ Ich war gut mit seiner Frau befreundet, ich hätte es ihr sagen können. Und dann wäre alles aus gewesen für dieses Arschloch. Ich meine, er war ein richtiges, richtiges Arschloch. Seine Frau zu betrügen.. Ist es nicht das, was in einer Beziehung wirklich zählt? Treue, Vertrauen?“ Emma nickte. Holly hatte vollkommen recht, auch für sie war das einzige, was in ihrer Beziehung mit Will zählte, Vertrauen, Treue. Und auch durfte die Ehrlichkeit nicht zu kurz kommen. Sie nickte nochmals, wie zur S. „ Ja, da haben sie recht! Ich vertraue meinem Verlobtem voll und ganz obwohl er mich in der Vergangenheit öfters betrogen hat…“ Sie starrte die Tischdecke an und sofort huschten wieder diese Bilder durch ihren Kopf, die sie am liebsten für immer gelöscht hätte: Will mit Shelby auf der Couch, mit April im Bett, sie hatte ihn erwischt und danach trotz aller Bemühungen und lächerlichen Sprüchen wie „ Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!“ vier Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Danach hatte sie, wenn auch zögernd und misstrauisch einen Neuanfang gestartet. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Holly schaute sie mit ihren grünen Augen an und sagte: „ Das tut mir leid für sie, Miss, wirklich. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass er das nicht mehr tut. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich ihm den Arsch versohlen.“ Emma riss erstaunt die Augen auf und war ein bisschen verstört über Hollys Wortwahl. Holly biss sich auf die Lippe und sah sie lange an: „ Wirklich, sie sind so eine gute Frau, sie verdienen es nicht, verletzt zu werden.“ Emma starrte zurück und fragte sich, was das jetzt wieder heißen sollte. Als sie aus den Augenwinkeln einen Schatten sah, riss sie sich los und schaute sehnsüchtig auf die Straße. Wo war denn Will, verdammt? Sie lugte auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass sie schon seit mittlerweile einer Dreiviertelstunde hier saßen und sich prächtig unterhalten hatten. Holly hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und lächelte: „ Sie erwarten ihn schon sehnsüchtig, was?“ Emma erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte: „ Ja, das stimmt. Ich hoffe, dass er jetzt mal endlich kommt. Männer…Und ich dachte, Will wäre aus einem anderem Holz geschnitzt.“ Holly lachte. „ Da können sie lange hoffen. Insgeheim sind doch alle Männer gleich.“ Emma runzelte die Stirn und verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Sie hat wohl auch nur schlechte Erfahrungen in Sachen Männern gemacht, sonst würde sie sicher nicht so reden, dachte sie sich und blickte noch einmal zurück zum Eingang. Da kam er plötzlich durch den Eingang gelaufen, er hatte sich natürlich seine verwaschene Hose angezogen und seine Krawatte schlampig gebunden, typisch Mann und aus den Augenwinkeln schwor sich Emma, dass Holly ihr ein breites, wissendes Lächeln zuwarf, schnell konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Will, der sie natürlich nicht sah. Emma hob die Hand und winkte, in der Hoffnung, sie konnte damit seine Aufmerkung erregen. Endlich kam er an ihren Tisch, mit seinem Gute- Laune Lächeln, das sie normalerweise zum Schmelzen brachte. Doch nicht heute. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste sie. Emma hasste es, wenn er das tat, vor allen Leuten, dann fühlte sie sich so beobachtet. Sie schob ihn leicht von sich und sah ihm in die Augen, sie sah einen Anflug von Überraschung darin, den er mit seinem Lächeln zu vertuschen versuchte. „ Was ist, was hast du denn?“ Emmas Miene verfinsterte sich zunehmend, und sie sagte in säuerlichem Ton: „ Wo warst du, Will? Wo? Du bist fast eine Dreiviertelstunde zu spät! Ich hoffe, dass du jetzt eine gute Ausrede parat hast!“ „ Wo soll ich denn gewesen sein, in der Schule natürlich, ich hatte noch so viel zu tun. Musste Spanisch Arbeiten korrigieren und dann habe ich auch noch die Bahn verpasst..“ Wenn er log, tat er das wirklich gut, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Emma wünschte sich, Will würde nur einmal ehrlich zu ihr sein und die Wahrheit sagen, sie wünschte, sie könnte ihm ein einziges Mal vertrauen und müsste sich um nichts scheren. Sie entspannte sich ein bisschen und wandte sich zu Holly um, die kein Wort gesagt hatte, ihr jetzt aber einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, den Emma scharf erwiderte. „ Will, das ist Holly Holiday. Eine Freundin, sie arbeitet auch an der Mckinley High.“ Will schaute ihr über die Schulter, ging um den Tisch herum und gab Holly die Hand. „ Setz dich doch einfach zu uns, ja? Ist ja noch genug Platz. Ich hänge solang deine Jacke in die Garderobe.“ Will schälte sich langsam aus seiner Kleidung und überreichte ihr sein Jackett. Schnell ging Emma in die Garderobe, hängte das Jackett auf und, als sie niemanden sah, roch sie daran. Emma, was tust du da?, schrie sie sich selbst an, So ein Verhalten zeigten doch nur eifersüchtige Ehefrauen. Was erwartete sie? Sollte dieses Jackett etwa nach Sperma, Parfüm oder Sex riechen? Stattdessen roch es nach gar nichts. Komisch. Seltsam leer ging Emma wieder an ihren Tisch zurück und setzte sich. „ Worüber habt ihr gerade geredet?“, wollte Emma wissen, als sie sich wieder an den Platz zu Will und Holly gesellte. Will lachte sie an, seine Zähne funkelten im Licht der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien. „ Hast du bemerkt, Emma? Holly arbeitet auch an der Mckinley High!“ Emma wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Holly, die schon wieder grinste und verdrehte die Augen. „ Das weiß ich doch schon, Will, das weiß ich doch. Schließlich habe ich schon die ganze Zeit mit ihr geredet. Oder meinst du, wir haben schweigend an einem Tisch gesessen, die ganze Zeit?“ Will schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein, nein, dass denke ich nicht.“ Emma betrachtete ihre sorgfältig gefaltete Serviette und fügte hinzu: „ Außerdem habe ich dir das vorhin schon einmal gesagt, als ich sie dir vorgestellt habe.“ Will kratzte sich an den Locken und fragte zerstreut: „ Ach echt, hast du das? Das habe ich gar nicht gemerkt…Oder nicht gehört…“ Emma unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und fragte sich, wieso denn eigentlich keine Kellnerin kam, um ihnen die Karten zu bringen. Schließlich saßen sie schon lange genug hier herum, wie sie fand. Entweder hatten sie zu viel zu tun oder sie waren einfach zu faul. Und so ein schickes Lokal konnte sich das einfach nicht leisten. Holly bemerkte anscheinend die Spannungen zwischen Will und Emma und versuchte das Gespräch ein bisschen aufzulockern. „ Ihr seid verlobt, wie ich sehe?“, sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Emmas Ring. Emma biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut aufzulachen. Auch dass hatte sie schon mal im Gespräch mit Holly erwähnt, aber anscheinend wollte sie nur die Stimmung wieder auflockern. Holly hatte ihren Blick bemerkt und grinste zurück, ihre grünen, mit Kajal nachgezogenen Augen blitzten schelmisch auf. Will ergriff das Wort. „ Sind wir, in drei Monaten ist die Hochzeit geplant.“ Holly nickte langsam. „ Schön, schön. Möchtet ihr irgendwann mal Kinder haben?“ Will tauschte einen Blick mit Emma. „ Das…das wäre wundervoll.“ Holly schaute sich um. „ Wann kommt denn hier mal endlich die Bedienung, ich sterbe vor Hunger.“ In der hinteren Ecke des Lokals tauchte ein junger Mann auf, der Dienstkleidung trug und anscheinend nichts zu tun hatte, denn er schaute sich langsam und mit trüben Augen um. Holly hatte ihn bemerkt und winkte energisch. „ Bedienung! Bedienung! Hey, sie da hinten!“, sie brüllte so laut, dass die Leute am Nachbartisch zusammenzuckten und der Kellner aufschreckte. Er schaute nervös in ihre Richtung. „ Ja, sie meine ich. Genau sie. Könnten…könnten sie uns bitte die Karten bringen?“, Holly schrie immer noch so, als würde sie sich über ein ganzes Fußball Feld hinweg verständigen. „ Könnten sie ihre Lautstärke regulieren? Das tut ja in den Ohren weh!“, beschwerte sich ein Mann am Nachbartisch. Holly schaute ihn an und zuckte mit den Achseln. „ Manchmal brauchen das Männer eben, angeschrien zu werden. Sonst nehmen sie ja doch nichts auf, von dem was man gesagt hat.“ Holly wandte sich wieder Emma und Will zu und schenkte den beiden ein schiefes Lächeln. Der Junge Mann war an ihren Tisch angelangt und reichte ihnen hektisch die Karten. „ Funktioniert doch.“, meinte Holly leise, als er verschwunden war. „ Ich habe zwar schon eine Karte, aber was soll`s. Besser zwei als gar keine.“ Sie deutete auf die Karte neben sich. „ Aber das Bubi gerade hatte anscheinend Angst vor mir, sonst hätte er die sicher mitgenommen.“ Emma schlug die Karte auf und verzog das Gesicht. Lauter Fleischgerichte. Das mochte sie gar nicht. Schließlich ernährte sie sich ausschließlich von Karotten und Apfel Sticks, das war gesund und machte nicht dick. „ Was nimmst du?“, fragte sie Will zu ihrer Rechten, der schon seine Karte zugeklappt hatte. „ Rind mit Klößen.“ Emma verzog ihr Gesicht noch weiter, sie hasste Fettiges über alles, doch irgendetwas musste sie ja essen. Schließlich entschied sie sich für den überbackenen Lachs mit Gemüse und Sahne Soße. Nachdem sie Getränke und ihre Gerichte bestellt hatten, versuchten sie ihr Gespräch weiter anzukurbeln. „ Tja…Morgen geht die Schule wieder los.. Freut ihr euch schon?“, fragte sie Holly, ein Lächeln lag in ihrer Stimme. Es war der letzte Tag der einwöchigen Herbstferien und deshalb hatten Will und Emma den Entschluss gefasst, ihn möglichst gut ausklingen zu lassen. Will und Emma lachten beide gleichzeitig, sie hell und klar, er tief und ruhig. „ Ich freue mich besonders auf meine Schüler, denen ich aus Krisen und Problemen helfen darf oder denen ich Ratschläge erteilen darf, auf welche Uni es gehen soll.“, setzte Emma begeistert an. „ Und ich freue mich auf meine Kids und den Spanisch Unterricht.“ Holly zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „ Ihre Kids? Ich dachte, sie hätten keinerlei-„ „ Nein, nein, doch nicht meine wirklichen Kinder, sondern die Kids aus meinem Glee Club!“, korrigierte Will sie lachend. Holly beugte sich weiter vor und stützte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände, die, wie Emma merkte, makellos gepflegt waren. „ Sie leiten einen Glee Club? Cool. Da muss man eine große Verantwortung tragen, oder?“ „ Naja, man muss die Kids zur Vernunft bringen, sie vor Größenwahn bewahren und so weiter..“ Will strich sich über das Hemd. „ Aber das Größte an der ganzen Sache ist, dass ich das machen darf, was ich am meisten liebe: Das Singen und das Tanzen.“, erzählte Will mit leuchtenden Augen, während Holly ihn interessiert betrachtete. „ Singen und Tanzen? Oh, ich liebe beides! Ich wäre nur zu gerne in so einem Glee Club!“, schwärmte Holly und Emma konnte die Begeisterung Überhand in ihrer Stimme nehmen hören. „ Wenn sie wollen, können sie ja mal zu einer Sitzung kommen. Morgen stehen die ersten Treffen fest.“, schlug Will vor. Holly nickte heftig, ihre blonden Haare schimmerten und tanzten im Sonnenlicht. Emma lächelte und warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter. Schön, dass sie sich so gut verstanden. Auch ihr war Holly jetzt schon sympathisch. Sie sah den Kellner sich ihrem Tisch nähern, mit ihren Getränken beladen. Er kam näher und näher und.. stolperte! Er hatte sich in dem Henkel von Emmas Tasche verheddert und mit einem lauten Platsch landete der Großteil der Getränke auf dem Boden und mitten in Hollys Gesicht. Der Kellner fluchte laut und machte sich daran, die Scherben aufzusammeln. Emma hatte die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten und merkte erst jetzt, dass ihr an irgendetwas mangelte. Geräuschvoll sog sie Luft ein und rief: „ Oh mein Gott, Holly? Ist alles Ok? Bist du verletzt?“ Das war eigentlich eine ziemlich blöde Frage, denn Holly sah hundsmiserabel aus: Ihr tropfte die Mischung von 3 Getränken aus dem Haar und leider Gottes hatte Will auch noch ein Bier bestellt. Holly blinzelte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. „ Ist nur ein bisschen nass, aber sonst..“ Sie ergriff die Serviette und tupfte sich das Gesicht ab. Der Kellner entschuldigte sich ungefähr hundertmal bei Holly, nachdem er die Scherben aufgesammelt hatte, aber das änderte auch nichts an ihrer Situation, da er sich nicht mal dazu herabließ, ihr Taschentücher zu bringen. „ Das geht schon, ich muss nur mal schnell auf die Toilette.“, murmelte Holly und versuchte ein Lächeln zustandezubringen. Emma stand auf und schlängelte sich ihren Weg durch die Getränkepfützen. „ Ich komme mit.“, doch Will nahm sie sanft beim Arm. Emma schaute ihn scharf an. „ Bitte, Holly braucht Hilfe, lass uns die `Mädchenzeit`, ja?“ Will nickte nur stumm und Emma lächelte ihn dankbar an und folgte Holly rasch, die schon vorausgeeilt war. Kapitel 2: Kaputte Haare und andere Katastrophen Leise zog Emma die Türe zu den Damentoiletten auf und schlüpfte hinein. Holly saß auf einem Stuhl und blickte sich selbst in einem großen geräumigen Spiegel an, der mit einem goldenen Rahmen verziert war. Emma trat zu ihr und betrachtete sie lange, während Holly ihre Haare auswrang. Eine kleine Pfütze des Wasser-Bier Gemisches traf auf den Keramik Boden. „ Hey Emma. Danke, dass sie gekommen sind um mir zu helfen. Sie haben doch nicht zufällig ein Handtuch?“. Emma musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein, tut mir Leid, gnädige Frau, damit kann ich leider nicht dienen.“ „ Zu Schade.“ Holly zog die Stirn kraus und schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. „ Kennen sie diese Tage, an denen man sich vornimmt einmal alles perfekt zu machen, und dann geht doch irgendetwas schief? Genau so ein wunderbarer Tag ist heute!“, frustriert wrang sie die andere Hälfte ihres Haares aus und verzog das Gesicht, als sie den Bier Geruch, der sich darin festgesetzt hatte, wahrnahm. Sie wandte sich zu Emma um und sah sie mit traurigem Blick an, für einen Augenblick konnte Emma schwören, Tränen in ihren Augen schimmern zu sehen. „ Haben sie wenigstens einen Kamm dabei?“, Holly starrte sie erwartungsvoll an und fuhr sich durch das klatschnasse Haar. „ Ja..Ja, natürlich! Ich hole noch einmal schnell meine Tasche, ok?“ „ Ist gut, Hauptsache sie beeilen sich, ehe ich hier noch erfriere!“ Emma riss die Türe auf und rannte zu ihrem Tisch zurück. Will empfang sie mit einem Lächeln. „ Emma! Gut, dass du wieder da bist, wir..“ Emma ging um den Tisch herum und befreite ihre Tasche aus den Fängen des Tisches. „ Keine Zeit zum Reden! Muss.Holly.helfen.“, keuchend rannte sie wieder zur Toilette zurück, ehe Will noch etwas erwidern konnte. „ Holla! Sie sind aber fix!“, staunte Holly, als die Tür zur Toilette aufgerissen wurde und eine keuchende und prustende Emma hereinstolperte. Emma öffnete ihre Tasche und kramte ihren Kamm heraus, trat ein paar Schritte vor und reichte ihr denselben. „ Hier..“, erwartungsvoll reckte sie ihr den Arm entgegen und Holly riss ihn ihr praktisch aus den Händen. „ Gott sei Dank, endlich ein Kamm!“, energisch ließ sie ihn durch ihre Haare gleiten und erst jetzt fiel Emma auf, dass ihre Haare gefärbt waren. Worauf man achtete, wenn man einen Menschen richtig betrachtete. Seltsam. Holly fing ihren Blick auf und lachte. „ Was, sehe ich denn so schrecklich aus?“ „ Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht! Sie tun mir eher Leid, sie frieren doch bestimmt!“ Holly zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „ Och, frieren kann man das jetzt nicht gerade nennen, nur die Haare haben gelitten!“ Emma lachte und sah ihr eine Weile stumm dabei zu, wie sie ihr Haar ein letztes Mal sorgfältig kämmte, bis es nass glänzend über ihre Schultern hing. „ Sie können nicht zufällig einen Zopf flechten?“, wurde die Stille von Holly durchbrochen. Erstaunt sah Emma sie an. „ Sie können keine Zöpfe flechten?“, sie hatte Holly anscheinend seltsam angesehen, denn diese sah ein bisschen verlegen zu Boden. „ Lachen sie mich nur aus. Nein, ich kann keine Zöpfe flechten. An Mir Selbst kann ich das irgendwie nicht so richtig, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zu doof.“, sie hob ihren Blick und schenkte Emma ein schiefes Lächeln. „ Oh, dass glaube ich nicht. Sonst wären sie ja keine Lehrerin geworden. Ihre Fähigkeiten liegen einfach nur in anderen Bereichen.“ Die Worte hatten ihren Mund verlassen, ohne dass ihr klar geworden war, dass man den letzten Satz auch hätte zweideutig betrachten können. Aber daran dachte Holly anscheinend nicht. Braves Mädchen. „ Ich bin ehrlich froh darüber, dass ich diese Stelle bekommen habe. Diese Stadt ist wirklich toll. Zwar etwas klein, aber einzigartig.“ Emma nickte zustimmend. „ Ich liebe diese Stadt auch. Ein Glück, dass ich vor 5 Jahren hierher versetzt wurde…!“ „ Wo waren sie vorher, wenn ich fragen darf?“ „ Washington D.C. Aber das hat mir nicht sonderlich gefallen, deshalb..“ „ Aha.“ Sie deutete wieder auf ihr Haar und Emma fiel wieder ein, was sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. „ Oh, ja, Entschuldigung.“ Schnell trat Emma hinter Holly und betrachtete ihr schönes, volles und glänzendes Haar. Vorsichtig nahm sie Hollys Haare in die Hand und teilte sie in 3 Partien. Sie flocht sie schnell und fest zusammen und warf den Zopf so über Hollys Schulter, dass sie ihn betrachten konnte. „ Gut so?“, lächelnd sah sie sich und Holly im Spiegel an, dass grelle Licht der Deckenlampe warf unnatürliche Schatten auf ihre Gesichter. „ Ja, danke sehr. Er ist sehr schön geworden.“, erwiderte Holly, während sie aufstand und nach ihrer Tasche griff. „ Hm..wenn ich längere Haare hätte, würde ich mir ja auch so eine Frisur machen lassen, aber ich finde lange Haare stehen mir überhaupt nicht.“, plapperte Emma und hielt Holly die Türe auf. Holly blieb einen Moment stehen und betrachtete sie mit kritischem Blick. „ Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so schrecklich damit aussehen würden! Lassen sie sie doch einmal wachsen und testen sie die Reaktionen ihres Umfelds. Und wenn sie dann immer noch unzufrieden sind, gibt es immer noch die Schere!“, sie deutete abrupte Bewegungen an. Emma lachte und nickte. „ Na gut, ich werde es versuchen..“, sagte sie leise, und dann waren sie auch schon an ihrem Tisch angekommen. Will schaute erleichtert auf, als sie sich setzten. „ Na endlich, da seid ihr ja wieder! Was habt ihr denn so lange gebraucht? Euer Essen ist schon vor 5 Minuten geliefert worden!“, er deutete auf die beiden dampfenden Gerichte vor ihnen. Wenigstens hatte er mit dem Essen gewartet. Emma hielt ihr Besteck prüfend ins Licht und untersuchte es auf sämtlichen Schmutz. „ Hab du mal gut duftendes Bier im Haar, dann weißt du, wie das ist!“ Da hatte sie auch schon wieder einen kleinen Schmutzfleck entdeckt. Schnell nahm sie ihre Gabel und rubbelte sie an ihrer Serviette ab. Sie nahm zwar jetzt Tabletten gegen ihre Zwänge, aber das musste ja nicht heißen, dass sie jetzt vollends darauf verzichten musste, ein bisschen Schmutzkontrolle durchzuführen, oder? Zufrieden legte sie die Gabel an ihren Platz und nahm das Messer in die Hand. Wie konnte an einem einzigen Besteck nur so viel Schmutz kleben? Merkte das Personal denn das gar nicht? Sie wurde durch ein lautes Räuspern in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen. Sie bekam einen Ellbogen in die Rippen und Will flüsterte ihr eindringlich zu: „ Emma, es reicht!“. Sie sah hoch und merkte, dass Holly sie etwas verwundert anschaute, aber nichts sagte. Emma nahm ihre Gabel in die Hand und stach heftig in das roséfarbene Lachs Fillet. Vorsichtig trennte sie ein Stückchen Lachs ab und führte es zum Mund. Es war wirklich, wirklich gut und zugleich fühlte sie sich besser. „ Wie ist euer Essen?“, fragte Will in die Runde und seine Augen blitzten Emma schelmisch an. Von beiden Frauen kam gleichzeitig ein „ Sehr gut!“ und sie mussten beide kichern. „ Na, gut zu wissen, dass ihr einer Meinung seid!“, meinte Will nur, während er seinen Kloß in kleine Stücke schnitt und mit schnellen Bissen aß. „ Nun…“, Emma strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und nahm noch ein bisschen mehr von ihrem Essen auf die Gabel. Sie wollte reden, wusste aber nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte. „ Du wirst mit einigen Leuten Bekanntschaft machen, die nicht sonderlich nett sind!“, sagte sie schließlich und sah Holly an, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, ihr Fleisch in Stücke zu schneiden, die nicht nur ein Dinosaurier essen konnte. „ Das macht nichts, überhaupt nichts! Denen geig ich mal kräftig die Meinung, und dann ist Ruhe!“, sie zuckte mit den Achseln und aß von ihrem Gericht. Emma wechselte einen Blick mit Will. „ So einfach wird das wohl nicht sein, fürchte ich..! Eine Person wird dich immer und immer wieder terrorisieren und versuchen, alle ihr in dem Weg stehendem Konkurrenz auszuschalten.“ „ Und wer ist diese berüchtigte ‚Person’?“, Hollys schlanke Finger zeichneten Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. Emma trank von ihrem Wasser und überließ Will das Reden. „ Sue Sylvester. Coach der Mckinley High Cheerios. Sie hat schon mehrere Male versucht, den Glee Club zu vernichten. Auch schreckt sie nicht vor allen möglichen Mitteln zurück, um dich bloßzustellen, wenn du sie verärgerst, versucht sie dich zu eliminieren und wirft dir alle Beleidigungen dieser Welt an den Kopf.“ „ Scheint eine äußerst nette Frau zu sein. Habt ihr euch nicht einmal beim Direktor beschwert?“ „ Natürlich! Aber selbst dass hilft nichts, dann beschwatzt sie ihn solange, bis er ihr und ihren Thesen glaubt.“ Holly schien das nicht abzuschrecken. „ Wenn es jemals dazu kommen sollte, dass sie einen erneuten Angriff auf den Glee Club startet, müssen wir mit denselben Mitteln arbeiten, die sie anwendet. Sollte es soweit kommen, werde ich euch auf jeden Fall zur Seite stehen.“ Ihre Augen leuchteten und es schien, als hätte sie bereits schon einen perfekten Plan ausgehegt. Emma und Will mussten beide lächeln, als sie das Leuchten in ihren Augen sahen. „ Alles in allem ist diese Schule gar nicht so schlimm, wie sie vielleicht auf den ersten Blick erscheint. Abgesehen von der gefürchteten Sue.“ Emma war froh, wieder ein Thema zu haben, bei dem sie etwas Produktives beitragen konnte und nicht nur stumm in der Ecke hocken musste. „ Sie ist zwar groß und geräumig und man verirrt sich sehr schnell darin, aber nach ein paar Wochen wirst du schon zurechtkommen. Im Zweifel hast du ja immer noch uns.“ Emma spürte Wills Blick auf sich ruhen und wusste sofort, woran er dachte: Sie hatte sich an ihrem ersten Schultag schrecklich verirrt und Will hatte sie schließlich gefunden, als die Tore der Schule schon längst geschlossen waren. Noch in derselben Nacht waren sie ein Paar geworden. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah in Wills Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er diese Geschichte erwähnte. Sie versuchte, die entsprechenden Signale mit ihren Augen zu senden, doch es scheiterte, mal wieder. „ Habt ihr euch etwas zu sagen, was ihr nicht vor mir aussprechen wollt?“ Holly beugte sich interessiert vor und Emma riss schnell ihren Blick von Will. „ Es ist nur… Emma hat sich an ihrem ersten Schultag unglücklich verlaufen und ich habe sie schließlich gefunden, nur leider war die Türe schon verschlossen.“ Holly verzog mitleidig das Gesicht und Will erzählte weiter, aber Emma verfolgte das Geschehen nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr zuhören. Es tat zu sehr weh, in diesem Moment das Glück zu fühlen, das sie gespürt hatte, als sie Will das erste Mal geküsst hatte, das erste Mal seinen Geruch eingeatmet hatte, das erste Mal… Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte Wills Blicken auszuweichen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht an ihre glücklichen Momente denken, wenn der Verdacht bestand, dass Will sie betrog. Sie versuchte sich weiter auf ihr Essen zu konzentrieren und stocherte eine Weile darin herum, bis Will neben ihr sprach: „ Nicht wahr, Emma?“ Äußerst widerwillig sah sie von ihrem Lachs auf und starrte Holly trotzig ins Gesicht. „ Wie bitte?“, wenigstens gegenüber Holly versuchte sie nett zu sein, sie wollte sie nicht vergraulen. „ Will sagte gerade, dass sie ganz verzweifelt gewesen wären, als er sie fand, ganz aufgelöst..“ Emma nickte langsam, ihre Haare fielen ihr vor das Gesicht, aber mittlerweile machte ihr das nichts mehr aus. „ Das stimmt. Mir ging es an diesem Tag nicht so gut. Hatte wohl etwas Falsches gegessen..“, sie lachte auf und schob sich das letzte Stück ihres lauwarmen Lachses in den Mund, sie war die einzige, die noch nicht fertig war mit dem Essen. „ Aber, Emma, dass stimmt doch gar nicht, es war wegen T..!“, Will machte den Mund zu einem Widerspruch auf, doch Emma kickte ihn gegen das Schienbein, wohl etwas zu heftig, denn Will stöhnte leise auf. „ Könnten wir bitte, bitte diese alten Geschichten ruhen lassen?“, sie bemerkte selbst, dass sie ein bisschen zu wütend klang, aber Will schien das zu merken, denn er sagte nichts mehr. Sie unterdrückte den Zwang ihm einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen und lächelte verlegen in Hollys Richtung. „ Tja… wollen wir einmal langsam den Kellner rufen?“, sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und sah, dass sie alle ihr Essen beendet hatten. Beide nickten nur stumm und Emma hielt den Kellner an und bat um die Rechnung. Zum Glück mussten sie nicht mehr lange warten, denn es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille an dem Tisch. Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten, standen sie auf und zwangen sich langsam in ihre Jacken, ehe sie gemeinsam Richtung Ausgang gingen. Emma schritt voran, um so wenig wie möglich mit Will reden zu müssen. „ Wo haben sie ihr Auto?“, hörte sie Will Holly fragen. Sie riss die Tür auf und spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, sie einfach auf sie drauf fallen zu lassen, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment dagegen. Für so etwas war sie schlicht und einfach zu höflich. „ Gleich rechts neben dieser Tankstelle, na, wie heißt sie doch gleich?“, sie spürte einen Luftzug und sog den Geruch von Wills Parfüm ein, als die beiden die Türe passierten und davor stehen blieben. „ Ballberry’s. Tja, das dann trennen sich wohl hier unsere Wege. Wir fahren mit der Bahn.“ Holly streifte sich schwarze Handschuhe über und fragte, wobei ihr Atem in der kalten Nachtluft sichtbar wurde: „ Soll ich sie mitnehmen? Ich meine, es ist doch ein weiter Weg zu der nächsten U-Bahn Station…“ Emma schüttelte den Kopf und knöpfte ihre Jacke fester zu. So langsam brach der Winter über Lima herein und das konnte wirklich unangenehm werden. „ Will hat wohl vergessen, dass ich mit dem Auto hergekommen bin. Wir fahren heim, es sind nur 10 Minuten, kein Drama.“ Holly nickte wieder nur und trat unruhig auf und ab, ihre Schuhe klackten leise, als sie auf den Asphalt trafen. „ Also dann. Bis morgen. Einen schönen Abend noch!“ Holly hob die Hand, lächelte breit und drehte sich dann um und ging in die Nacht hinein. Emma starrte ihr nach. Sie wäre liebend gern mit Holly mitgegangen, überall wäre sie jetzt lieber als bei Will. Will griff nach ihrer Hand, doch Emma fuhr zurück. „ Was ist denn los? Verdammt, was ist den ganzen Abend schon mit dir los?“ Emma lief schneller, wie lange es wohl noch zu ihrem Auto war? Sie hatte Will überholt, hörte aber seine Schuhe dicht neben sich auf dem Asphalt. Er packte sie bei der Schulter und drehte sie um. „ Emma! Rede mit mir, was ist los?“ Stumm starrte sie ihm in die Augen und entriss sich nach einer Weile seinem Griff. Sie wollte schon wieder umdrehen und weiterlaufen, doch Will packte abermals ihren Arm. „ Emma! Was ist mit dir los?“ Das wurde ihr zu viel. „ Emma! Emma! Immer bin ich es, die etwas verbrochen hat! Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, was mit dir los ist? Wieso bist du heute eine ganze Dreiviertelstunde zu spät gekommen? Wieso hast du mich so sitzen lassen? Wieso hast du mich so blamiert?“, schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht, ihre Augen brannten gefährlich, wie immer, wenn sie kurz vorm Weinen war. Dieses Mal würde sie stark sein. „ Aber Emma, ich musste doch noch Spanischarbeiten korrigieren und der Zug..“ „ Ach ja, wirklich? Das soll ich dir glauben? Wegen deiner Arbeiten kommst du zu spät? Ist dir die Arbeit jetzt allmählich wichtiger als ich, oder was?“ Will lachte auf. „ Aber nein, Darling, ich möchte sie doch möglichst bald herausgeben und..“ „ Nenn mich nicht Darling!“, zischte sie ihn an. „ Deine dämlichen Arbeiten hättest du auch wann anders korrigieren können! Du wusstest genau, dass ich heute den Tag mit dir verbringen wollte! Was ist wichtiger als ich?“ Sie wusste, dass sie sich sehr egoistisch anhörte, aber sie wollte Will mit allen Mitteln zur Wahrheit drängen. „ Was wichtiger ist als du? Was soll der Scheiß, Emma? Worauf willst du hinaus?“, allmählich wurde Will wütend, dass merkte sie an seiner Tonlage und an der Art, wie er mit ihr umging. „ Ist es eine Frau? Vergnügst du dich mit einer Frau, während ich warte, stundenlang auf dich warte? Vergisst du darüber die Uhrzeit? Betrügst du mich Will, ist es das?“ Will schwieg. Und schwieg, und schwieg— „ O mein Gott! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das wahr sein würde! Ich hatte diese Ahnung aber ich hatte gedacht, dass du sie widerlegen würdest.“, ihre Stimme zitterte und sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Will sah sie an, sein Blick war unerträglich. „ Sieh mich in Gottes Namen bitte nicht so an, sag mir ob das stimmt, bitte! Antworte mir!“ Will machte den Mund auf und gab die ernüchternde Antwort: „ Emma, es ist nicht deine Schuld, denk das niemals…“ „ Stimmt es, ja oder nein?“ „ Emma.. ich bin nur ein einziges Mal wieder schwach geworden, vor 2 Wochen. Es wird nie wieder passieren, dass verspreche ich dir!“ „ In der Woche, in der du mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht hast? Du mieser Idiot! Du elender Verräter! Scher dich zum Teufel!“, sie schrie ihn an und es wirkte befreiend. „ Emma, ich liebe dich!“ Er hatte die Worte in den Mund genommen, die sie sich so sehr von ihm gewünscht hatte, aber jetzt klangen sie falsch. „ Lügner! Lügner! Du und mich lieben! Ich pfeif auf dich und deine dreckigen Lügen! Du liebst mich nicht! Wenn du mich lieben würdest, wärst du nicht zu deinen One Night Stands zurückgekrochen, sondern wärstgeblieben, bis zum Ende! Die einzige, die dich geliebt hat, war Ich! MEINE LIEBE ZU DIR WAR ALLES; WAS ICH HATTE!! Und jetzt ist alles verloren!“, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und mit einem Mal war es ihr egal, wer sie schreien hörte. „ Emma, ich..“ „ Ich dachte, du wärst anders, doch Holly hatte recht. Männer sind alle gleich. Wage es nicht, mir zu folgen oder in mein Haus zu kommen.“ Wutschnaubend sah sie ihre Hand an und riss sich den Ring vom Finger und warf ihn auf den dreckigen Asphalt, es klirrte leise. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagte sie, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr brauche, weder den Ring, noch Will, ehe sie davonlief, so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen. Im Moment wollte sie nur noch allein sein. Kapitel 3 Als Emma am nächsten Tag aufwachte und sie aus dem Fenster blickte, merkte sie, dass allmählich wirklich der November über sie hereingebrochen war. Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellbogen und starrte noch einen langen Moment aus dem Fenster, auf das miese Wetter, die nassen Straßen und Dächer, ehe sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ und er auf das leere Kissen neben ihr fiel. Will hatte ihre Drohung also ernst genommen. Er war also nicht nach Hause gekommen. Es war nicht so, wie sie sich für einen kurzen Moment erhofft hatte, gestern, als sie leise weinend im Bett gelegen hatte und sich gewünscht hatte, sie könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Er war nicht durch die Türe gekommen und hatte sie mit diesem Hundeblick angesehen, den sie liebte an ihm. Andererseits war es gut, dass er nicht da war, bei seinem Anblick kamen so viele glückliche Erinnerungen in ihr hoch, dass ihr Herz fast schier überschwappte vor Schmerz. Schnell kickte sie ihre Bettdecke zur Seite und tappte in die Dusche. Als sie an ihrem Spiegel vorbei kam, erschrak sie selbst und brauchte einige Zeit, um zu realisieren, dass das ja sie war, die sie mit großen Augen anblickte. Sie schälte sich aus ihrer Kleidung und stellte sich unter die warme Dusche, ließ das Wasser mit großen Strömen über ihren Körper laufen, während sie über ihren Tag nachdachte. Was sie wohl heute wieder alles machen durfte? Akten sortieren, ihr Zimmer neu gestalten, intensive Gespräche mit ihr sehr vertrauten Schülern führen. Eine Welle der Freude stieg in ihr hoch, als sie bemerkte, dass sie heute Holly wiedersehen würde und fast gar nicht Will über den Weg laufen würde. Leise summend rieb sie sich mit Shampoo ein und fing an laut vor sich hinzusingen, denn ein leises, leeres Haus stimmte sie immer deprimiert. Schließlich schaltete sie die Dusche ab, stieg hinaus und trocknete sich ab und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich ihr Lieblingsoutfit anzuziehen. Heute würde ein schöner Tag werden. Man brauchte nicht immer Männer um sich herum, um einen guten Tag zu haben. Eine Dreiviertelstunde später bog Emmas Auto in die Einfahrt zu den Mckinley High Parkplätzen ein. Brummend fand ihr Auto eine Parklücke auf dem riesigen Parkplatz und zufrieden stellte sie den Motor ab. Sie zog die Handbremse und stellte den Rückspiegel so ein, dass sie sich noch einmal darin betrachten konnte. Nachdem sie sich einen kleinen Zahnpastarest aus dem Mundwinkel gewischt hatte, riss sie die Autotüre auf und die Kälte kroch ihr die Beine hoch. Einen Moment zweifelte sie daran, ob es heute Morgen eine so gute Idee gewesen war, einen Rock anzuziehen. Sie nahm ihre Tasche vom Rücksitz und schlug die Türe zu und verriegelte die Autotüren. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen um und stöckelte über den gesamten Parkplatz, es war ein verdammt langer Weg bis zu der Eingangstüre zur Schule. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass ihre beste Freundin noch nicht vorgefahren war. Stattdessen bemerkte sah sie Will auf sich zukommen. O nein, o nein, lass deinen Blick schweifen! Sieh ihn nicht an! Ignoriere diesen Idioten! Er hat es verdient!, sie passierte Will ohne Worte und war froh darüber, glaubte aber, dass er sie mit einem langen, traurigen Blick bedachte. Er sah nicht gerade so aus, als ob er sich geduscht hatte, wo hatte er- Emma, konzentriere dich jetzt auf andere Dinge! Du hast Wichtigeres zu tun!, ermahnte sie sich selbst und rannte die letzten Meter zur Eingangstüre, als sie plötzlich jemanden ihren Namen rufen hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah Holly auf sich zu rennen. „ Emma! Hey, Emma!“, Emma wartete geduldig, bis sie bei ihr angekommen war. Holly war außer Atem und hatte rote Wangen und trug denselben schwarzen Mantel, den sie am gestrigen Abend schon getragen hatte. „ Guten Morgen, Holly!“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. „ O Mann, bin ich k.o., so ein kleiner Sprint am Morgen kann schon ganz schön auf die Knie gehen, was?“ Emma nickte nur, während das Lächeln immer noch in ihrem Gesicht kleben blieb. Still musterte Holly Emmas Outfit und verkniff sich ein winziges Lächeln. „ Sie mögen Röcke, was?“ Emma wurde rot. Normalerweise verlor niemand ein Wort über ihre Vorliebe für Schleifen und Röcke, weil es einfach noch niemanden aufgefallen war. Sie wunderte es, dass das Holly so schnell gemerkt hatte. „ Ja…das stimmt! Ich habe ein ganzes Sortiment davon im Schrank liegen, du würdest staunen!“ Holly lachte, ihr Atem hinterließ kleine Wölkchen, während sie fragte: „ Sag mal.. war das vorhin Will, der da an dir vorbeigelaufen ist? Wieso hast du ihn nicht angesehen?“ Holly war eine wirklich gute Beobachterin. Will. Immer ging es nur um Will, wieso fragte sie verdammt noch mal keiner wie es ihr bei der ganzen Sache ging? Abrupt drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, murmelte ein „ Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen!“ und drückte die schwere Eingangstüre auf. Sie ging ein paar Schritte, doch Holly hielt ihren Arm fest. Sie stellte sich vor sie und ließ ihren Arm los. „ Es tut mir Leid, Emma! Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht willst! Ich zwinge dich zu nichts.. Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben, wieso..“ Sie betrachtete sie lange und Emma versuchte ihrem Blick so gut es ging auszuweichen. Schließlich schaffte es Holly, ihren Blick zu deuten. „ Emma! Er hat dich doch nicht etwa schon wieder betrogen?“, ehrliches Bedauern und Wut spiegelte sich in Hollys Augen wider und Emma konnte sie so intensiv spüren, wie ihre eigene. „ Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!“, wieso machte sich Holly so viele Gedanken um sie? Emma blickte ihr in die Augen und konnte mit einem Mal die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie suchte nach einem Taschentuch, fand aber keines. Mist, jetzt würde ihr sorgfältig aufgetragenes Make Up schon wieder verschmieren. Wie sie das Heulen nur hasste. „ Er sagte…er sagte, dass er mich nur noch ein einziges Mal betrogen habe. Vor 2 Wochen, als er mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat!“ Holly ließ einen missbilligenden Laut hören und besah Will dann mit solch harten Flüchen, die selbst einen alten Seemann erschaudern ließen. Emma zuckte zusammen und musste plötzlich lachen. „Du kennst aber Wörter! Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass so etwas existiert, Schwa..“ Sie wollte das Wort nicht aussprechen, schließlich wollte sie nicht als böses Mädchen gelten. Holly grinste und musste auch lachen. „ So ist das eben, wenn man einen großen Bruder hat. Der bringt einem die schlimmsten Flüche bei, willst du mal hören?“, Holly holte tief Luft und setzte an, doch Emma unterbrach sie mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln. Sie wischte sich flüchtig über das Gesicht und schniefte. „ Lass mal gut sein. Ich komme schon irgendwie klar, du brauchst dir wirklich, wirklich keine Sorgen um mich zu machen!“, Emma schaute Holly ernst an und musste schon wieder den Kopf schütteln, diesmal aber über sich selbst. „ Wieso erzähle ich dir das überhaupt alles? Ich kenne dich doch erst seit einem einzigen Tag! Verrückt!“ „ Manchmal braucht man einfach jemanden, mit dem man reden kann. Das hilft!“ Emma verdrehte lachend die Augen und drückte ihre Tasche fester an die Seite. „ Wie du dich anhörst! Noch schlimmer als ich, wenn ich gerade eine Sitzung abhalte!“ „ Es stimmt doch, oder nicht? Du würdest deinen Schülern doch auch nicht irgendeinen an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Ratschlag mit auf den Weg geben, oder?“ Hollys Augen blitzten, obwohl sie ihre ernste Miene aufrecht zu erhalten versuchte. „ Das stimmt! Wo wir schon gerade von Sitzungen sprechen..“, Emma zupfte seufzend an ihrem Blazer herum und ließ einige Fussel zu Boden fallen. Holly schwang enthusiastisch mit ihrer Aktentasche und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „ Die Arbeit ruft!“, flötete sie und bedachte Emma mit einem geradezu teuflischen Lächeln. Emma ließ endlich von ihrem Blazer ab und setzte sich in Bewegung. „ Na dann mal los!“, sie lächelte Holly aufmunternd zu, während sie gemeinsam in den Gang zu den Büros abbogen. „ Weißt du schon, wo sich alles befindet oder muss ich dir das noch zeigen?“, Emma war an ihrem Büro angelangt und schloss die Türe auf. Ein muffiger Geruch stieg ihr entgegen. Puuh, hier musste mal dringend wieder gelüftet werden. Sie riss die Fenster auf, während Holly sich staunend umsah. „ Wow, sie haben sich echt Mühe gegeben, hiermit!“ Emma wandte sich um. „ Oh, naja, dass… Ich wollte es eigentlich umgestalten, es ist ja bald Weihnachten!“ Emma hatte noch nie soviel Bewunderung in den Augen eines Menschens gesehen. „ Das wird bestimmt toll!“, sagte sie begeistert und ließ sich auf Emmas Bürostuhl nieder. Emma war es entschiedend zu kalt, sie schloss die Fenster und drehte die Heizung auf den höchsten Grad. „ Also, was ist? Kennst du das Gebäude jetzt schon, oder noch nicht?“ Holly drehte sich mit dem Stuhl einmal um Hundertachtzig Grad und lächelte ihr verschmitztes Lächeln: „ Tun wir einfach mal so, als wäre ich noch nie zuvor hier gewesen..!“ Emma öffnete die Türe, bedeutete Holly ihr zu folgen und holte schließlich ein bisschen Kleingeld aus der Tasche. „ Lust auf einen Kaffee?“ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze